Stranger From The East
by DavidWhitlock
Summary: Set 11 years after the events of Breaking Dawn, The Cullens have since moved to Portland Oregon. David lives in England. Little does he know that a family of Vampires will soon turn his world upside down and his spontanious move to America will be more interesting then he ever imagined.


Disclaimer: This story, like my last, features the Character of David, yes this character is based on the author, however this story is taking a slightly different turn in which David starts out (and may well remain) human.

ITunes and rough nights

DPOV

As I lay on my bed and stare at my ceiling I notice the swirls and patterns that it makes, each one unique, like a snowflake or every child under the age of nine as told by their overbearing mothers. It's 3:00am on January 30th, nearly new years day…it should be a time for new beginnings and change and yet I feel no different then I did last year, only older and slower. I'm 20 years old and yet my life has still to progress forward beyond my hometown. I live in England…it's cold, it's wet, it's boring and It's so far up its own ass that it might as well be choking on itself.

I'm so bored of this place and its boring, mediocre setting. I dream of bigger things: adventure, mystery, romance and daring deeds that I can only accomplish on my Xbox. Still…things could be much worse.

ALPOV

My eyes glaze over and flicker in and out of reality as a vision passes before them. Simply someone's laptop: open on ITunes, listening to some unknown indie band. I snap back and am met with the eyes of My Jasper. "And what exactly are you gazing at so intently my darling?" I say through a half hidden grin. "Oh, My Apologies Ma'am." He replies with and elegance that is lost on today's gentlemen. I look around my families home near Portland Oregon and see happy and smiling faces all round, it's been 11 years since I last had a morbid vision, that day in the forest clearing that almost cost my family their lives if not for a little persuasive talking from myself and my wonderful Jasper we would surely all be dead.

A breeze blows through the open French doors and sends emotions through all of us, blood. Not one of us had hunted in the last few days simply due to bliss; it's been a while since our matriculation yielded a healthy homestead. We in unison turn to the open doorway and one after another leap through the framework into the woodland that surrounds our home on the outskirts of Mt Hood Village.

DPOV

It's started raining, each and every drop like an echo of my bored mind. "I need to get out of here as soon as possible." I whisper to myself as the rain patters my windowsill. I finally dose off to sleep as my indie playlist on ITunes winds down.

The next morning brings with it that singular smell that only fresh rain can produce, that early morning musk that embodies the season of autumn. The dew-ridden grass spatters my jean legs as I pace through the fields outside my house. The early morning sun dances over the horizon and the calm wind whips my cheeks, for all its impurities and let-downs England does occasionally surprise me.

I'm only out here to think, the house is so small and my mind can easily feel cramped. I think about my life up to this point, all I have accomplished or rather, not accomplished, see I have never been very extraordinary, just normal. I'm not bland, don't get me wrong, I feel that I am very enthusiastic but I just never really had the drive to do much. As I stare out into the horizon and the Wednesday morning sun that stares back to greet me a small bird flies low over the fields. Its song is light and airy, carefree and wholesome. It flies closer to me and I raise an eyebrow at it. "And what are you so cheery about? I can't imagine there is much adventure in catching worms." It continues to sing and flits away as if ignoring me. "Great, even the birds find me unappealing."

ALPOV

Our hunt yields fresh kills for all and our thirst is quenched, we returned to our open plan house with it's large windows and door frames.

Another vision flashes before my eyes, though this time it doesn't go unnoticed Jasper and Edward are both by my side within seconds as a young mans features pass through my mind: blonde hair, blue eyes, a terrible fashion sense 'shudder'. My head snaps forward again as the vision fades and Edward gives me an inquisitive look. "Who the hell was that?" He asks with a questioning grin. "I have absolutely no idea, I've been seeing him for a few days now." I reply. "A vampire? Or a human?" Jasper asks intently. "Human, blue eyes and blonde hair, however his setting certainly wasn't Forks or anywhere remotely like America, more like England." "Well Forks is quite like England, or at least it's quite like Nottingham." Carlisle pokes his head around the corner wall, gracefully entering the conversation. "No this wasn't green like Nottingham, it was drab and dreary, a field with faded wheat and a whitewashed house beyond." My evidence places a small smile on Carlisle's face. "Ahh the Three Counties it is then, probably Hertfordshire, lots of wealthy farm houses and private estates just north of London."

DPOV

Hertfordshire is far too boring to be part of a well-known segment of the country, one of the Three Counties. I have got to move away from here as soon as possible. Although I have never been huge on mass sunlight, I do enjoy cloud cover so long as it's not too cold. America calls me back, I know that much but definitely not my birthplace. Texas is far too sunny. Oregon is more my pace or Washington State.

My parents set me loose onto the world about a year and a half ago and by this point of course they expected me to find a wife, settle down, have a few kids for them to enjoy. England will not be the place to yield me a life partner, I know that much, that and American girls were always much more exciting to me.

I shuffle back into my dining room through the back door that lies adjacent to the fields. Upon my dining room table lies 5 separate envelopes: Bills, Taxes, Credit Cards and perhaps the odd "random" community group newsletter that I have repeatedly told them not to send me. As I flick through my so-called mail my head snaps up in sudden surprise as my brain throws me for a loop. I take the lighter out of my back pocket, put the mail into a deep bowl and set it alight. I walk the 14 steps upstairs to my room, grab 2 suitcases and start to pack, whilst writing a letter to my parents in my head. "Dear Mum and Dad, whilst I know you had always envisioned my living in Hertfordshire forever and having lots of cute little kids for you to play with, you both knew that my heart longed for something more…" Multi tasking, as you all well know, is not something that men can do particularly well and it wasn't long before I was packing in circles by putting socks into the case, then taking them out again without realising. I finish both tasks, put my cases into the back of the cab that I had ordered in the midst of figuring out how I had possibly lost a sock during my packing and headed for Heathrow International Airport. No better day to leave the past behind and begin a new then New Years Day.


End file.
